


Five Things

by IwaKitsune



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, also I sneaked in a, how do they even work, in there cause i'm weak to that, kissus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwaKitsune/pseuds/IwaKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kisses were small, strange acts of affection."<br/>Five of Sapphire's favorite places to kiss Ruby, and one of Ruby's favorite to kiss Sapphire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things

Kisses were small, strange acts of affection. 

Back in Homeworld they were unheard of, merely a concept that didn’t quite exist for them. In a society that valued conquest over anything else, that saw all kind of vulnerability as weakness that required to be eradicated or fixed, they served no purpose and had no real place.

Many thousand years after their creation, it was not their prior home planet the one that taught the gems about the simple act. Earth was the one that did. Rather, they saw the bizarre little ritual of using mouths to show signs of affection used by the slowly forming civilizations of humans. Perhaps copying, or remembering, the habits from other inhabitants of the tiny blue marble that was their planet, with great animals licking and touching their young to clean them and play with them, as well as to groom each other.

At first, they saw humans using it as such a casual act in some regions of the land and then a much more private things in others. Many different kinds with a variety of reasons and meanings. Curious and strange little things. Such a ritual and action that would make little to no sense to others of their kind, as it did to them at first. 

They grew to accept it and started seeing it as what it was: a show of affection. Rose was quick to grow fond of it and the reasoning behind it, and took mostly to the love of a ‘mother’--or father, both parents showed such pure affection in that way--to their children. Amethyst, who did not know of Gem costumes, quickly grew to tie it with its meaning on Earth. Pearl didn't like it, finding it odd and even gross on occasions, and it would take long for her to not frown at the mere idea and even longer to accept it as what it was.

On the other hand, it wasn’t too much a surprise that Sapphire and Ruby were more drawn towards the ones meant for love between lovers. It was a bit strange, to be fair, when they first decided to try it. Simple touch of lips that shared an unneeded breath and slowly opening and slightly nervous eyes opening to look at the other from so close like that. 

Needless to say, it had been awkward--not _bad_ , just... awkward--the first few tries. 

In time, they thought and agreed, maybe it would stop feeling so strange. They had all the time of the world to get past some of the ideas--laws against any kind of weakness--that had been drilled into their subconscious when they had been back at the Homeworld.

In time, they found, it was actually a really nice feeling after getting past the awkward shyness that the newness of it brought. And they grew to enjoy them fully, from the butterfly touches against cheek and brow to those that stole the breath that they had grown to take in this planet.

Touching something with the mouth became an intimate act for them, an act of affection that not everyone would like to accept or share.

Part of them feared they'd grow so used to them they would grow boring in time. They had all the time of the world, after all. And time did fly by, and the new kisses still made them feel as bubbly and happy and warm inside as the ones they had hundreds, thousands of years ago.

Some were shared with others (Rose and Amethyst mostly, since Pearl would rather hide away than receive them and they were respectful of her choice), especially on the cheek in gratefulness towards Rose and those playful ones that descend into raspberries to make Amethyst burst into laughter.

They liked giving each other kisses the best though.

~- 

Sapphire could never decide where she liked to leave kisses on Ruby the most, with the results they gave. Some could leave the red gem a grinning fool with a blush so strong she looked redder than her namesake, other would make her squeak in surprise or laugh, jump or return them. Though the best part was seeing--or sometimes feeling--the smile on her face.

Firstly, on the lips. A sign of love.

An expected choice, but a very true and sincere one. They became one of the most enjoyable--after getting through the awkward newness of it all--because she loved the feeling of Ruby's lips against her own and the warmth that would emanate from Ruby's face after she'd share one. Share, because it wasn't simply placed. And perhaps that's what made it her favorite: that they both could participate and react to it in the moment; that it was something they would enjoy together.

Any kiss would need close contact, but the closeness and cheer bubbly happiness it brought was exhilarating. It was dominated by touch and sensations--not sight, which often became fuzzy and strange for her. It was wonderful to simply be there in the moment.

Secondly, eyelids. Peacefulness and thankfulness.

When they were resting, it wasn't too unusual for one to use the other as a pillow to lay on. It was during those times that Sapphire's soft humming would quiet for a couple moments as she leaned forward to place a gentle, soft kiss on Ruby's eyelid when she felt her most relaxed. 

Sometimes the eye opened to glance in mild question at her, others it stayed closed with its owner in a deep trance that was the closest they could achieve to ‘sleep’. Sometimes, it simply shone with love that made her smile widen and extracted soft melodic laughter from her.

Third, on the nose. Sometimes seen as a ‘Good luck’ charm, as well as playfulness.

It was fun to make Ruby flustered, watching her go with a frown that was more of a pout than anything else out of embarrassment, even though in the end she deeply enjoyed the affection and the 'good luck' she insisted this particular one brought and it was obvious with how tight her hugs became and the soft huff that she’d use to try and cover up her blush.

Fourth…

These were less usual, with so many other places to kiss it wasn't the first choice; nonetheless she liked to place kisses on Ruby's neck--although only when they were alone. If only because the jump and squeak that more often than not followed the soft touch would make her burst into laughter and Ruby tackle her in revenge, or blush so much and trip on her own words so badly she'd be mortified if the others saw it--very few unfortunate times it had occurred and, being honest, Sapphire wasn't exactly comfortable when Ruby got embarrassed that way.

Fifth. Palm of hand where her gem rested. It was devotion, love, and certain sadness.

That was such a personal, intimate kiss. Feeling most kinds of touch on something that was so indispensable and important--not fragile and at the same time so delicate--wasn’t a sensation all gems were comfortable with, and would take so much trust between the parties to do without it ending too quickly, or leaving a nervous air between them. Their gem were their whole beings, their core. And while both Ruby and Sapphire had their in a frankly very dangerous spot, it didn't really bother them too much, especially when they could clasp their hands together and simply feel the indescribable warmth and fresh coolness that came with it. Cold and hard and smooth and warm at the same time. Like glass warmed by the sun's light. 

But these kisses in particular were bittersweet, they present themselves mostly in moments of pure vulnerability of either or both of them. Sometimes, a good number of the times, these came when the other was not around and would be missing for what would feel like an eternity going uphill.

Ruby loved Sapphire. That went without question and simply watching a single interaction. She also loved to kiss her--just kiss her in general, but if she had to choose a favorite place it would be:

The present.

The now, the moment that they were currently at.

Not the past in which they had shared many experiences (that were lovely, don't get her wrong!) but couldn't be visited again. Nor the future with its many bright promises and possibilities and the chance and anticipation of the next. Neither were tangible and as much as time was a concept, the now was the only tangible thing.

The only time and place she could be with Sapphire, if she really thought about it. It didn't matter to her the physical place or their surroundings, as long as she could feel her and see her smile she was overjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for a prompt at sukinkmeme, found [here](http://sukink.dreamwidth.org/368.html?thread=7792). I had been itching to write something like this for a while and when I saw it I knew I had to try it because it was also with OTP so thank you to the person that wrote the prompt!


End file.
